Rodzina
by Lauviah van Beorn
Summary: Alternatywa. Co by było, gdyby przypadkiem Harry'ego Pottera przejęły się czarodziejskie służby?
1. Prolog

A/N: Jest to alternatywa, która od dłuższego czasu chodzi mi po głowie. Chcę przedstawić kolejną już w internecie wersję "Co by było gdyby..." Mam nadzieję, że się spodoba. Liczę na szczerą krytykę i wytknięcie błędów.

Edit. Kolejny rozdział wkrótce ;)

Prolog

_31 października 1981 r. [edycja nocna]_

**SAMI-WIECIE-KTO NIE ŻYJE!**

„Jak donosi nasz korespondent, dzisiaj, tj. w Noc Duchów, miał miejsce atak na dom Jamesa i Lily Potterów w dolinie Godryka. Przeprowadził go sam Sami-Wiemy-Kto, mordując dwójkę dorosłych. Jak się okazało, nie zdołał zamordować ledwie rocznego Harry'ego Pottera, od którego odbiła się Klątwa Zabijająca, wracając do samego nadawcy.

Udało nam się porozmawiać na ten temat z panią Milicentą Bagnold, naszą Minister Magii: „_Lata terroru i grozy właśnie dobiegły końca. Łączę się w bólu z rodziną i przyjaciółmi Lily i Jamesa Potterów, jednak ich poświęcenie zaowocowało wygraną dobra. Ich ofiara nigdy nie będzie zapomniana."_

Jak to możliwe, że postrach czarodziejów, od czasów Grindelwalda został pokonany przez zaledwie roczne dziecko? Nikt z osób, które o to pytaliśmy, nie jest w stanie nam na to odpowiedzieć. Udało nam się jednak zasięgnąć opinii znanego Mistrza Obrony Przed Czarną Magią, Samuela McArthura: „_Jest to nieprawdopodobne, że niemowlę przeżyło zaklęcie uśmiercające. Możemy snuć jedynie pewne domysły, jednak nigdy nie dowiemy się czy będą one prawdą. Moim zdaniem dużą rolę w przeżyciu chłopca mieli jego rodzice, Lily i James Potterowie, którzy polegli, broniąc syna. Musieli oni dostatecznie mocno osłabić Sami-Wiemy-Kogo, dlatego jego Klątwa Uśmiercająca nie była w pełni dobrze wykonana. Głównym kluczem cudownego przeżycia Harry'ego Pottera jest poświęcenie jego rodziców._"

Z drugiej strony, skoro, jak mówi Samuel McArthur, klątwa była osłabiona, to czemu zabiła ona Sami-Wiemy-Kogo? Dlaczego zaklęcie uśmiercające odbiło się od dziecka i trafiło w największego czarnoksiężnika od lat? (…)"

v

_3 listopada 1981 r._

**SYRIUSZ BLACK POJMANY!**

„Dnia trzeciego listopada w godzinach popołudniowych, Aurorzy pojmali Syriusza Blacka niedaleko pasma górskiego North Downs. Jest to groźny przestępca, zwolennik Sami-Wiemy-Kogo, który zdradził swoich przyjaciół – Jamesa i Lily Potterów. To on był Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów i jest bezpośrednio odpowiedzialny za ich śmierć.

Jak donosi nasz korespondent, Syriusz Black zdołał zabić dwunastu mugoli i swojego byłego, najlepszego przyjaciela – Petera Pettigrew, zostawiając po nim jedynie palec, nim pojmali go Aurorzy, choć jak donosi naoczny świadek, Syriusz Black nie stawiał oporu, a jedynie się śmiał.

Całej akcji przewodził Alastor Moody, który jednak odmówił (…)"

v

_12 grudnia 1981 r._

**ŚMIERCIOŻERCY POD IMPERIUSEM - WIZENGAMOT PODEJMUJE DECYZJE!**

„W przeciągu miesiąca do Azkabanu trafiło ponad czterdziestu czarodziei, którzy brali aktywny udział w działaniach Sami-Wiemy-Kogo i nosili Mroczny Znak na ramieniu. Tej sprawnej akcji przewodniczy Barty Crouch Senior, który nie wahał się nawet wydać wyrok na własnego syna, Barty Croucha Juniora, który przyznał się do bycia Śmierciożercą.

Wielu zasiadających w Wizengamocie ma pewne wątpliwości, odnośnie „własnego wyboru" niektórych działaczy Sami-Wiemy-Kogo. Herakles von Mauth wypowiada się jasno: „_Niektórzy ze Śmierciożerców nie miało żadnego wyboru. Sami-Wiemy-Kto szantażował ich śmiercią rodziny lub utrzymywał pod klątwą Imperiusa, by tylko spełnili jego wolę. Takich ludzi nie możemy traktować jak przestępców. Są oni ofiarami wojny jak my, dlatego musimy dokładnie rozpatrzeć sytuację każdego oskarżonego, nim uzna się go za winnego i wyda wyrok._" Wielu urzędników Ministerstwa Magii popiera postawę von Mautha, jednak zapytana o tę sprawę pani Minister, Milicenta Bagnold, odmawia(…)"

v

_23 kwietnia 1984 r._

**HARRY POTTER WALCZY O ŻYCIE!**

„Harry Potter, nazywany przez niektórych bohaterem, w tej chwili przebywa na oddziale intensywnej terapii w szpitalu św. Munga. Od kilku godzin najlepsi magomedycy w kraju walczą o jego życie.

Nasz kontakt w św. Mungu mówi, że chłopiec trafił tutaj dzięki uzdrowicielce Charleen Stuart. Panna Stuart zeznała Aurorom, że znalazła Harry'ego Pottera w opłakanym stanie niedaleko jej domu. Zachowując zimną krew, Charleen Stuart natychmiast udzieliła chłopcu niezbędnej do przeżycia pomocy i przeniosła go do szpitala.

Zapytany o całą sytuację rzecznik biura Aurorów, Paul Morrows, powiedział : „_Nasi Aurorzy natychmiast udali się na wskazane przez pannę Stuart miejsce. Na ten moment mogę jedynie powiedzieć, że nasi chłopcy robią wszystko, czego owa sytuacja wymaga. Mamy kilka tropów, dlatego jesteśmy dobrej myśli. Sprawcy takiego bestialskiego czynu zostaną ujęci._"

Próbowaliśmy się również skontaktować z Albusem Dumbledorem, który jako jedyny powinien wiedzieć o miejscu zamieszkania Harry'ego Pottera. To przecież on walczył o prawo do opieki nad chłopcem, a potem ślad wszelki po Harrym Potterze zaginął. Dyrektor Hogwartu odmówił wszelkich wyjaśnień."

v

_27 kwietnia 1984 r._

**STAN HARRY'EGO POTTERA STABILNY!**

„Dyrektor szpitala, Robert Rackharrow, wysłał nam dobrą nowinę. Stan Harry'ego Pottera jest już w pełni stabilny i nic już nie zagraża życiu chłopca. „_Nasi uzdrowiciele zrobili wszystko, co powinno zostać zrobione. Gdyby panna Stuart nie udzieliła chłopcu pierwszej pomocy, mógłby on nie przeżyć dalszych prób leczenia. Dzięki Merlinowi, mamy kompetentną kadrę, która jest w stanie wykonywać swojego obowiązki precyzyjnie nawet pod dużą presją. Choć była to wyjątkowo ciężka chwila dla wszystkich uzdrowicieli, to jednak dzięki naszemu doświadczeniu i zdecydowaniu, udało nam się wyrwać Harry'ego Pottera ze szponów śmierci._"

Śledztwo, związku ze stanem chłopca, wciąż trwa. Choć rzecznik biura Aurorów nie chce nam wyjawić żadnych nowych informacji, to jednak zapewnia, ze śledztwo nie stoi w miejscu, a wręcz przeciwnie – przybywają nowe dowody.

Na pytanie, co dalej, odpowiada nam Amber Ward, dyrektor Magicznego Oddziału Opieki Społecznej : „_Harry Potter, kiedy tylko wybudzi się ze śpiączki farmakologicznej, przejdzie serie spotkań z magopsychologami, którzy sprawdzą jego stan psychiczny. Zostanie otoczony opieką i jeśli nie pojawi się jego prawny opiekun, zostanie przeniesiony do ośrodka przeznaczonego dla takich przypadków. Jest to wciąż dziecko, dlatego zajmiemy się nim z należytą odpowiedzialnością_." (…)"

v

_15 maja 1984 r._

**ALBUS DUMBLEDORE ARESZTOWANY POD ZARZUTEM NIE WYPEŁNIENIA OBOWIĄZKÓW OPIEKUNA!**

„Albus Dumbledore, dyrektor Hogwartu, został aresztowany przez Aurorów we wtorek w porannych godzinach, pod zarzutem niewypełnienia obowiązków opiekuna. Cała sprawa dotyczy Harry'ego Pottera, którego 23 kwietnia znaleziono w krytycznym stanie.

„_Albus Dumbledore był prawnym, magicznym opiekunem chłopca_", tłumaczy szef biura Aurorów, Brian Butler. „_To on zajmował się Harrym Potterem przez cały ten czas, dlatego oczywistym jest, że musi złożyć zeznania_."

Czy to możliwe, że ikona jasnej strony, przywódca Zakonu Feniksa jest w jakikolwiek sposób wplątany w sytuację z Harrym Potterem? (…)"

v

_17 maja 1984 r._

**SPRAWCY STANU HARRY'EGO POTTERA UJĘCI!**

„Nasz korespondent donosi, że Aurorzy złapali sprawców stanu Harry'ego Pottera. Ich miejsce wskazała profesor Minerwa McGonagall, która przybyła do biura szefa Aurorów, by złożyć mu swoje zeznania, tym samym broniąc Albusa Dumbledore'a. Z jej słów wynika, że Harry Potter został oddany pod opiekę jego ostatniej rodzinie – mugolskiej siostrze Lily Potter, Petuni Dursley z domu Evans. Petunia Dursley wychowywała chłopca wraz ze swoim mężem Vernon'em Dursley'em. Małżeństwo ma już o rok starszego syna, Dudley'a, dlatego niezrozumiałym jest dla wszystkich, dlaczego dokonali takiego bestialskiego czynu na swoim siostrzeńcu.

Zgodnie z naszym prawem, małżeństwo Dursley zostanie osądzone przez Wizengamot za znęcanie się i pobicie dziecka oraz próby morderstwa na Harry'm Potterze. Ich syn zostanie natomiast oddany mugolskiej opiece społecznej, a po zapadnięciu wyroku, wszystkie akta zostaną również przekazane mugolskim władzom.

Dyrektor Hogwartu, Albus Dumbledore został wypuszczony z aresztu i oczyszczony ze wszelkich zarzutów, jednak Wizengamot pozbawił go praw do sprawowania opieki nad Harry'm Potterem.

„ _Chłopiec na ten moment nie posiada żadnego prawnego opiekuna." _Mówi Amber Ward_,_ dyrektor Magicznego Oddziału Opieki Społecznej,zajmująca się osobiście przypadkiem Harry'ego Pottera._ „Jego ojciec chrzestny odbywa wyrok w Azkabanie, a jego rodzina straciła wszelkie prawa do opieki nad nim. W tej chwili Harry Potter podlega pod MOOS i trafi do specjalnego ośrodka, kiedy tylko pozwoli na to jego stan_."

v

_29 października 1984 r._

**LUCJUSZ MALFOY WALCZY O ADOPCJĘ HARRY'EGO POTTERA!**

„Nasze tajne źródło donosi, że Lucjusz Malfoy złożył papiery do dyrekcji Magicznego Oddziału Opieki Społecznej, odnośnie adopcji Harry'ego Pottera. Jego działania wywołały kontrowersję w magicznych świecie i tuż po jego papierach adopcyjnych, napłynęły nowe. Czarodziejskie rodziny zapragnęły mieć u siebie Harry'ego Pottera.

Zapytana o wszystko Amber Ward, odpowiada: „_To bardzo częsty przypadek, że rodziny czysto krwiste adoptują dzieci. Z racji ich radykalnych poglądów, bardzo ciężko jest u nich posiadać wielodzietną rodzinę, dlatego po pierworodnym synu, adoptują dzieci. Adopcja Harry'ego Pottera zostanie bardzo dobrze rozpatrzona pod wszelkimi możliwymi kątami. Nie możemy chłopcu odmówić nowej rodziny, która otoczy go troską i miłością_."

Do całej sprawy ponownie próbuje dołączyć Albus Dumbledore, jednak nie odnosi on pozytywnych skutków. (…)"

v

_7 listopada 1984 r._

**WYWIAD Z LUCJUSZEM MALFOY'EM NA TEMAT ADOPCJI HARRY'EGO POTTERA!**

„Lord Lucjusz Malfoy zgodził się na udzielenie wywiadu w swojej rezydencji na temat całego zamieszania związanego z adopcją Harry'ego Pottera.

BW: Czemu zapragnął pan adoptować Harry'ego Pottera. Jest pan świadom wielu plotkom, które dotyczą pana przeszłości związanej z działalnością Sami-Wiemy-Kogo. Czy nie jest to ratowanie własnego wizerunku jak twierdzą złośliwi?

_Jestem świadom wszelkich plotek, jakie snują moi konkurenci. Udowodniłem jednak swoją niewinność przed Wizengamotem, dlatego sądzę, że mądrzejsi czarodzieje posłuchają poważanej instytucji niż kilku nieskładnych historii zazdrosnego rywala._

_Nigdy nie uważałem adopcji Harry'ego Potter'a za „ratowanie mojego wizerunku". Nigdy nie zniżyłbym się do takiego poziomu, dlatego nie rozumiem takiej insynuacji. Złożyłem papiery adopcyjne, ponieważ wraz z żoną zapragnęliśmy kolejnego syna. Z racji problemów zdrowotnych mojej żony, zostaliśmy zmuszeni do takiego, a nie innego rozwiązania._

BW: Skoro ustalił pan z małżonką, że chce powiększyć rodzinę, to dlaczego akurat Harry Potter? Jest wiele dzieci, które oczekują na rodzinę, więc wybór był duży.

_Harry Potter był dla nas oczywistym wyborem. Babka chłopca była siostrą matki mojej żony jak i również ojciec chrzestny jest kuzynem Narcyzy, dlatego uważamy go za jedyny wybór. Dzieli z nami krew i pochodzi ze starego rodu. Chcę wraz z małżonką zachować tradycję jego rodzin oraz zapewnić mu życie, jakiego nie miał u tych bestialskich mugoli._

BW: Nie boi się pan, panie Malfoy, ryzyka jakie się wiążę z wychowaniem takiej osobistości, jaką stał się dla czarodziejskiego świata Harry Potter? Czy jest pan w stanie podołać temu zadaniu?

_To chyba najłatwiejsze ze wszystkich zadań. Ród Malfoy od wieków był wysoko postawiony, dlatego potrafimy zachowywać się we wszystkich sytuacjach. Dlatego uważam, że wychowanie Harry'ego Pottera pod tym pryzmatem nie będzie trudne. Mój syn kiedyś obejmie moje tytuły i urzędy, dlatego wiem, czego takie dziecko może oczekiwać od swojego rodzica. Moja żona i ja zapewnimy chłopcu tyle wsparcia i miłości, ile będzie potrzebował._

BW: Jest pan pierwszym kandydatem, który złożył papiery adopcyjne, ale nie ostatnim. Co pan, panie Malfoy, sądzi, że ma w sobie coś takiego, że to akurat pańska rodzina zdobędzie głos Amber Ward.

_Posiadam rodzinę, która mnie wspiera. Wraz z Narcyzą oddajemy się z pasją wychowaniu naszego syna. Chcemy zapewnić Harry'emu Potterowi rodzinę, której nigdy nie poznał. Nie chcemy stać się substytutami Jamesa i Lily Potterów, a jego kolejnymi rodzicami. Z szacunkiem na ich pamięć, chcemy kultywować tradycje jego rodzin oraz sprawić, by stał się częścią naszej rodziny. Może Harry Potter jest naszą daleką rodziną, to jednak wraz z Narcyzą odczuwamy obowiązek i chęć, by zaopiekować się chłopcem._(…)"

v

_19 grudnia 1984 r._

**WALKA O HARRY'EGO POTTERA!**

„Nasze źródło w Magicznym Oddziale Opiece Społecznej donosi nam o sprawie adopcji Harry'ego Pottera. Z tego, co nam przedstawiono, rozważane są cztery rodziny – Malfoy'owie, Campbell'owie, Wachester'owie oraz Friels'owie.

Amber Ward odmawia wszelkich rozmów. Jej współpracownicy zapewniają, że decyzja zostanie podjęta sumiennie i sprawiedliwie, a jej ogłoszenie odbędzie się w jak najbliższym terminie.

By dowiedzieć się więcej o samej adopcji, zapytaliśmy o to panią Marlen Adams, która przybliży nam procedury adopcyjne: „_Każda z rodzin, która jest brana pod uwagę w sprawie adopcji któregokolwiek dziecka, musi zostać poddana pewnym testom i badaniom. To one mają wykazać czy przyszli rodzice są zdolni do wychowywania dziecka oraz w jakich warunkach będzie ono dorastało. Jeśli potencjalni rodzice przejdą je pomyślnie, następnym krokiem jest wywiad środowiskowy. MOOS przeprowadzi rozmowy z przyjaciółmi rodziny i ich współpracownikami, by się dowiedzieć o przebiegu dnia i zachowaniu dorosłych poza domem. Kiedy w końcu dana rodzina uzyska prawa do adopcji, następuję tzw. Okres próbny. W przeciągu trzech miesięcy od wzięcia dziecka do siebie, rodzina będzie stale kontrolowana przez pracowników MOOS'u, a następnie, po przemyślnym przebiegu, dziecko zostaje oficjalnie adoptowane."_(…)"

v

_12 stycznia 1985 r._

**MALFOY'OWIE UZYSKUJĄ PRAWA DO ADOPCJI HARRY'EGO POTTERA!**

„Dzisiaj odbyła się rozprawa odnośnie uzyskania praw do opieki nad Harry'm Potterem. Dokładnie o godzinie dwunastej, w sali rozpraw numer siedem Amber Ward, przewodnicząca komisji MOOS'u, ogłosiła werdykt:

„_Przez poprzedni miesiąc wytypowaliśmy cztery rodziny, które spełniały warunki do adopcji Harry'ego Pottera. Każda z rodzin przeszła szereg badań i testów, które przeszła pomyślnie. Dla nas, MOOS'u, był to niezwykle trudny wybór, jednak kierowaliśmy się jedynie dobrem i przyszłością chłopca. Dlatego uważamy, że najodpowiedniejszym kandydatem do objęcia opieki nad Harry'm Potter'em będzie Lucjusz Abraxas Malfoy wraz ze swoją małżonką Narcyzą Malfoy z domu Black. Od tej chwili odbędzie się okres próbny, a gdy zostanie on pomyślnie zakończony, MOOS popisze oficjalne papiery i Harry Potter stanie się częścią rodziny Malfoy'ów."_

Antoniusz Campbell, drugi z potencjalnych rodziców chłopca, obiecał, że złoży odwołanie do MOOS'u – „_To skandal! Wszyscy doskonale wiedzą, że Malfoy'owie chcą dzięki temu wybielić swoje własne nazwisko!"_.

Decyzja Amber Ward wywołała wiele kontrowersji. Jedni opowiadają się za opinią Antoniusza Campbella, a drudzy twierdzą, że jest to najlepszy z możliwych wyborów. Zapytany o tę sytuację Albus Dumbledore, poprzedni opiekun chłopca_,_ nie chce udzielić żadnych odpowiedzi. Udało nam się jednak dowiedzieć z tajnego źródła, że dyrektor zapewnił swoje wsparcie do odwołania Campbella. Czyżby miało to znaczyć, że nie popiera decyzji MOOS'u?

_„Wraz z komisją wiemy, że nasza decyzja wzbudza kontrowersje. Wszyscy przeciwnicy pana Malfoy'a będą twierdzić, że adopcją chłopca chce zapewnić sobie prestiż i niezbity dowód na swoją przynależność do jasnej strony. Wszyscy pracownicy MOOS'u kierowali się dobrem Harry'ego Pottera, a nie politycznymi sporami. Pan Malfoy okazał się najlepszym kandydatem, który wraz z małżonką zapewni chłopcu miłość i przyszłość."_ Odpowiedziała nam Amber Ward. (…)"


	2. Rozdział pierwszy

**A/N** Dziękuję wszystkim za komentarze. Liczę na kolejne ;)

Ostrzeżenia: Moja wizja Lucjusza i Narcyzy może odbiegać od tego, jak są ukazani w kanonie.

Rozdział sprawdziła **Carmeline**.

**Rozdział pierwszy**

_15 kwietnia 1985 r._

Krzyk przeciął powietrze, wybudzając drobnego chłopca ze snu. Dziecko przetarło małymi piąstkami zaspane oczy i podrapało się po jasnej czuprynie. Kolejny wrzask przyprawił go o dreszcze i całkowicie wyrwał z krainy snów. Chłopiec natychmiast wybiegł ze swojej sypialni, kierując się przerażającymi dźwiękami. Wpadł natychmiast do pokoju mieszczącego się naprzeciw jego. Podbiegł natychmiast do łóżka, na którym szamotał się we śnie jego rówieśnik, wykrzykując jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa.

- Harry, Harry! – Draco potrząsał ramieniem chłopca, boleśnie wpijając mu palce w ramiona. – Harry!

Powieki uniosły się niepewnie, ukazując ciemną zieleń. Czarnowłosy zmrużył oczy, a do kąciku oczu natychmiast nabiegły mu łzy. Kiedy tylko rozpoznał chłopca przed sobą, natychmiast się odsunął, nieskładnie mamrocząc pod nosem.

- J-Ja p-prze-praszam… T-To się n-nie po-powtórzy…

- Harry, nic się nie stało – powiedział natychmiast blondynek, przytulając do siebie drżące ciało. Czarnowłosy chłopiec z wdzięcznością wtulił się w ramiona rówieśnika, wdychając jego uspokajający zapach.

- Co ci się śniło, Harry? – zapytał w końcu blondyn, siadając na skraju łóżka. Czarnowłosy natychmiast się spiął, miętoląc w zdenerwowaniu skraj kołdry.

- Ja… - zaczął cichutko malec, po czym uniósł głowę, patrząc swymi zapłakanymi oczami w twarz Draco.. – Oni.

Cisza zapadła między nimi, a Draco trawił zasłyszane słowa. Był małym chłopcem, jednak doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z wielu rzeczy. Rozumiał, że kiedy ojciec zamykał się w swoim biurze, to bez wyraźnego pukania, a potem pozwolenia, nie wolno mu było wejść do środka. Nie mógł dotykać różdżki ani innych, dziwnych przedmiotów, które leżały wyżej, niż potrafił sięgnąć. Jeśli by to zrobił, ojciec posłałby w niego kilka zaklęć karcących, których Draco już nigdy więcej nie chciał na sobie czuć.

Draco rozumiał coś jeszcze – szczerze nienawidził mugoli. Kiedy rodzice przyprowadzili do jego domu tego czarnowłosego chłopca, Harry'ego Pottera, jak mu powiedzieli, był zły. Nie chciał się dzielić uwagą ojca czy mało licznymi uściskami matki. Był arystokratą, przyszłym dziedzicem fortuny, a ten chłopak mógł mu to wszystko zabrać. Sytuacja zmieniła się wraz z pierwszym koszmarem nowego brata. Kiedy tylko Draco wpadł przestraszony do pokoju naprzeciwko, natychmiast coś objęło jego serce.

Harry zdradził mu niewiele odnośnie swojej osoby, ale Draco dowiedział się z podsłuchanej rozmowy ojca z tą dziwną panią, że jego brata spotkało coś bardzo złego, że przy tym nawet zaklęcie przypiekające uszy czy gryzące stopy było niczym lekkie muśnięcie. A przede wszystkim Draco odkrył, że przyczyną byli mugole. Choć nie wiedział jeszcze zbyt dokładnie, co oznaczało to słowo, szczerze nienawidził tego, co tak skrzywdziło jego nowego brata. W małym serduszku Draco zatlił się płomień zemsty.

- Chcesz, żebym został? – spytał cicho blondyn, na co oczy Harry'ego wypełniły się nadzieją. Draco jedynie pokręcił z rozbawieniem głową, mamrocząc coś, że „spanie razem jest dla mazgai" i natychmiast położył się na łóżku, przykrywając kołdrą. Czarnowłosy niepewnie ułożył się koło niego. Wciąż lekko drgał, a jego policzki były mokre od łez – uspokoił się dopiero kiedy Draco złapał go za dłoń i obiecał, że z nim zostanie. Spokojny sen spłynął na dwóch małych chłopców.

* * *

- Nie powinni razem spać – prychnął Lucjusz, patrząc z niesmakiem na dwójkę chłopców w łóżku. – Nie tak powinien zachowywać się arystokrata.

- Tak będzie lepiej, Lucjuszu – stwierdziła cicho Narcyza, kładąc swoją dłoń na ramieniu męża. – Dyrektor Ward mówiła, że przez najbliższe miesiące Harry będzie miewał koszmary. To dobrze, że Draco pomaga mu przejść ten etap.

- Ten chłopak powinien być wystarczająco silny, by samemu sobie z nimi poradzić – warknął Malfoy, a jego oczy błysnęły w ciemności. Narcyza doskonale znała swojego męża, dlatego delikatnie pogłaskała go po policzku. Złapała jego dłoń i pociągnęła w stronę wyjścia z pokoju Harry'ego. Kiedy tylko wyprowadziła męża z dziecięcej komnaty, zamknęła drzwi, każąc Zgredkowi zostać, by pilnował chłopców

- A co, jeśli ten nawyk pozostanie im już do końca życia? – zapytał nagle przestraszony Lucjusz, przystając w miejscu. Narcyza, nie mogąc się opanować, parsknęła śmiechem. Stalowe oczy męża spojrzały na nią z naganą.

- To wcale nie jest zabawne, Narcyzo. Żadnemu arystokracie nie przystoi spać w jednym łóżku ze swoim bratem. To uwłaczające godności, moja droga. Musimy wyplenić ten nawyk już teraz, kiedy są jeszcze dzie…

Narcyza położyła palec na ustach Lucjusza, na co ten natychmiast zamilkł urażony. Kobieta, nie zrażając się, pochyliła się do niego i pocałowała w usta.

- Wiem, Lucjuszu, że się martwisz – powiedziała. – Ja zresztą też. Jestem wściekła na tych mugoli, że zrobili to niewinnemu dziecku. Gdybym tylko mogła, poddałabym ich największym torturom, ale niestety tak nie można. Musimy za to zadbać o Harry'ego. A teraz chodź spać, powinniśmy odpocząć przed jutrem.

Lucjusz spojrzał na plecy małżonki, które niknęły w ciemności. Po kilku sekundach ruszył za nią, rozmyślając o jej słowach.

Malfoy nawet przed samym sobą nie chciał przyznać, że Harry Potter stał się kimś więcej niż tylko dzieckiem, które zapewni mu święty spokój i rozwieje wszelkie wątpliwości dotyczące jego rodziny. Kiedy tylko usłyszał od swojego prawnika o możliwości adopcji chłopca, natychmiast powziął wszelkie kroki, by tego dokonać. Był Malfoyem, nie mógł pozwolić, aby taka okazja przeszła mu koło nosa. Harry Potter jawił się jako wygrana – zagra na nosie staremu dyrektorowi, dogryzie pani Minister i zamknie usta wszystkim rywalom.

Lucjusz w swoim sprytnym planie nie zakładał niczego więcej, jak zwykłej adopcji i wychowania. Nie miał zamiaru znęcać się nad Harrym Potterem jak jego wcześniejsi opiekunowie. Był człowiekiem honoru, dlatego próba torturowania dziecka była dla niego jednym z najbardziej obrzydliwych czynów. Nawet podczas służby u Czarnego Pana udawało mu się zawsze wywinąć przed atakiem na jakiś sierociniec czy zabawianiem się dzieckiem wysoko postawionego urzędnika.

Może nastawienie Lucjusza byłoby całkowicie inne, gdyby miał więcej dzieci lub ich przyjście na świat nie było tak pełne bólu i cierpienia Draco był prawdziwym cudem – żaden z lekarzy nie wierzył w jego faktyczne urodzenie się. Narcyza już wcześniej poroniła trzy razy, a czwarty był z góry spisany na porażkę. Lucjusz do tej pory pamiętał te wszystkie chwile, kiedy Laurent de Vois, ich magomedyk, przynosił mu straszne nowiny. Może gdyby ta sprawa wyglądała inaczej, mógłby patrzeć na Harry'ego Pottera tylko jak na środek do swojego celu. Tego mężczyzna nie wiedział. W zamian za to był pewien tego, co musiał zrobić. Harry Potter był spokrewniony z jego żoną i pochodził ze starego rodu czystej krwi. Wychowa go na prawdziwego arystokratę.

* * *

_21 kwietnia 1985 r._

Dni w posiadłości Malfoyów płynęły spokojnie. Koszmary Harry'ego powoli znikały, co było niewątpliwie zasługą Draco, który regularnie zasypiał z nim w jednym łóżku. Lucjusz starał się na to przymykać oko, jak prosiła Narcyza.

Harry powoli otwierał się na nowy świat, coraz śmielej rozmawiając z państwem Malfoy. Choć wciąż nie przystał na propozycję Narcyzy, by zwracał się do niej i męża – matko i ojcze. Największym zaufaniem młody Potter obdarzył Draco, który zawsze spędzał z nim czas, nie licząc pory nauki, i pokazywał mu wszystko, co tylko znał.

Po południu chłopcy wybrali się do ogrodu, gdzie Draco relacjonował bratu swoją lekcję z ojcem na temat roślin. Z dumą wskazywał każdy z kwiatów, wymawiając jego nazwę, choć kilkakrotnie zniekształcił jakiś wyraz. Harry patrzył na niego z podziwem, uważnie słuchając tego wywodu. Czasem jednak znudzonym wzrokiem obrzucał okolicę, ale nie zauważając niczego ciekawego, ponownie skupiał się na bracie.

- Draco, a czemu ja nie mam takich lekcji? – zapytał nagle, całkowicie przerywając wykład blondyna.

- Nie wiem, może ojciec myśli, że jest to dla ciebie za wcześnie? – stwierdził chłopiec, wzruszając ramionami. – Jeśli go zapytasz, to ci powie.

- Yhym – zgodził się Harry. Postać pana Malfoya napełniała go strachem. Był wysokim, groźne wyglądającym mężczyzną, używającym dziwnych słów, których chłopiec nie rozumiał. Nigdy nie pytał o ich wyjaśnienie, bojąc się jakieś kary.

- Nasz ojciec naprawdę nie jest zły, Harry – powiedział Draco, przerywając jego przerażające wizje Lucjusza Malfoya. Czarnowłosy przytaknął. Draco od samego początku zawsze mówił „nasz ojciec" lub „nasza matka". Harry nie śmiał mu przerywać w takich momentach, choć doskonale wiedział, że była to nieprawda. On miał innych rodziców. Z tego co opowiadali mu w tamtym ośrodku, byli to James i Lilly, którzy zginęli za niego.

- Halo, Harry! – Draco mało delikatnie potrząsnął jego ramieniem. – Chodź do środka, nudzę się.

- Jak zawsze – stwierdził chłopiec, za co zarobił kuksańca w bok. Nie będąc mu dłużnym, kopnął go w łydkę i ze śmiechem puścił się biegiem do rezydencji.

- Nie żyjesz!

Tuż po obiedzie Draco miał zajęcia z ojcem, a Harry w tym czasie został sam. Zazwyczaj w tych godzinach przechadzał się po rezydencji lub ogrodzie, chcąc poznać wszystkie zakamarki tego miejsca.

Budynek wydawał się malcowi niezwykle wielki i surowy. Na ścianach wisiały portrety i obrazy - _które się ruszały! _–a na stolikach ustawione były drogocenne wazy czy inne przedmioty. Harry nigdy nie śmiał ich dotykać, od kiedy pan Malfoy przekazał mu, że wszystkie rzeczy, leżące wyżej niż mógł sięgnąć, nie były przeznaczone dla dziecka. Draco oczywiście miał co do tego odmienne zdanie, choć Harry wiele razy prosił swojego brata, by zostawił niebezpieczne przedmioty – raz zakończyło się to zieloną wysypką, a drugi raz z ich uszu lała się woda.

Napływająca muzyka wyrwała Harry'ego z rozmyślań. Dźwięk był piękny i wabił swoja melodią. Chłopiec natychmiast udał się do jego źródła, zauważając lekko uchylone drzwi od pokoju, w którym często znikała Narcyza. Niepewnie przystanął przed nimi, zaglądając przez szparę do środka. Zobaczył postać pani Malfoy, która siedziała za czarnym fortepianem. Naciskała klawisze, na co instrument wydawał delikatne dźwięki, wabiąc niczym ogień ćmę.

Chłopiec przysunął się bliżej, przez co pchnął drzwi, które zaskrzypiały, zdradzając jego obecność. Harry natychmiast się cofnął, choć doskonale wiedział, że jego obecność właśnie została zdradzona.

- Harry? Wejdź proszę. Co cię do mnie sprowadza?

Głos pani Malfoy był zawsze dźwięczny i spokojny. Harry lubił słuchać jego brzmienia, był o wiele łagodniejszy od tego, którego używał pan Malfoy.

- Usłyszałem muzykę – odpowiedział malec, patrząc na podłogę.

- Chcesz zagrać?

Chłopiec zaskoczony podniósł głowę i widząc zachęcający gest ze strony kobiety, niepewnie ruszył w jej stronę. Usiadł obok na stołku, prostując się nienaturalnie.

- Rozluźnij się, Harry – poprosiła z miłym uśmiechem.– Grałeś kiedyś na jakimś instrumencie?

- Nie, proszę pani – zaprzeczył.

- To nic nie szkodzi. Pokażę ci – powiedziała, po czym nacisnęła kilka klawiszy. Delikatny dźwięk przeciął powietrze, przyjemnie łaskocząc swoją nutą Harry'ego.

- Teraz powtórz – rozkazała. Czarnowłosy spojrzał na nią z zaskoczeniem, po czym nacisnął niepewnie klawisz. Fortepian wydał piskliwy jazgot.

- Przepraszam.

- Nic się nie stało, Harry – odpowiedziała. – Jak chcesz, mogę cię nauczyć grać. Będzie to wymagało trochę czasu, ale przynajmniej zapewni ci to jakieś zajęcie podczas lekcji Draco.

- Naprawdę mogłaby pani? – zapytał, a jego oczy zabłyszczały, wypełnione dziecięcą ekscytacją. Narcyza rozczuliła się na ten widok, po czym delikatnie pogłaskała czarnowłosego po policzku. Chłopiec spiął się natychmiast, jednak uśmiech dalej nie schodził mu z buzi.

_To już coś_ - pomyślała Narcyza.

- Pod jednym warunkiem, dobrze, Harry?

- Jakim, proszę pani?

- Musisz się rozluźnić i chcę widzieć chęci oraz zapał do tych lekcji. Jeśli już je zaczniemy, to nie skończymy po pierwszej nieudanej próbie, dobrze?

Harry przytaknął, natychmiast spełniając pierwszy warunek kobiety. Narcyza uśmiechnęła się. Przynajmniej jedno z jej dzieci doceni muzykę.

* * *

_11 maja 1985 r._

Lekcje muzyki Harry'ego trwały. Podczas tych zajęć Narcyza starała się poznać chłopca i zapewnić go o swoim wsparciu. Zawsze odpowiadała na jego pytania, ale jednocześnie wymagała pracowitości i zaangażowania, którego Harry miał w nadmiarze. Pani Malfoy musiała sama przed sobą przyznać, że lubiła te lekcje. Mogła się potem chwalić na podwieczorkach u przyjaciółek postępami jej drugiego syna.

Tego dnia Harry i Draco nudzili się niemiłosiernie. Zostali zostawieni w bawialni, ponieważ na dworze padało. Lucjusz wyraźnie powiedział im, że jeśli wpadną na tak głupi pomysł i wyjdą w taką pogodę na dwór, to go popamiętają.

- Wiesz, słyszałem, że dzisiaj na kolację przyjdzie wuj Severus – powiedział nagle Draco, rzucając za plecy zabawkę. Harry uniósł zaciekawiony wzrok znad talii kart z czekoladowych żab. Choć nie potrafił ich wszystkich przeczytać, to jednak pani Malfoy sukcesywnie pracowała nad jego umiejętnościami nie tylko w dziedzinie muzyki.

- Miły jest?

Draco zamyślił się, próbując sobie przypomnieć obraz mężczyzny. Widział go kilka razy, a zawsze z jego imieniem kojarzyła mu się czerń i przedziwny zapach.

- Paniczu Draco , paniczu Harry – Nagle w pokoju zjawił się skrzat – Lady Malfoy prosi, abyście udali się do garderoby.

Chłopcy kiwnęli głowami. Harry odłożył starannie karty na stół.

- Przecież skrzaty posprzątają – stwierdził Draco, widząc starania brata. W końcu wyszli z bawialni, kierując się do wyznaczonego miejsca. Garderoba była miejscem, gdzie obydwoje byli strojeni przed jakąś ważną kolacją czy uroczystością. Zawsze przybywali tam wiele godzin przed spotkaniem, gdzie pani Malfoy w towarzystwie stylisty - pana Fontana, wybierała dla nich stroje.

* * *

Zielona kamizelka ciasno opinała pierś Harry'ego. Koszula niemile ocierała się o ciało, a krawat był mocno zawiązany pod szyją. Chłopiec cieszył się jedynie, że udało mu się wywalczyć wygodne buty bez wyraźnego wzniesienia, jakie to miał założone podczas kolacji z panią, która go tutaj przyprowadziła.

- Drapie – stęknął Harry, próbując rozmasować udo, o które tarł nieprzyjemny materiał spodni. Draco zacmokał z niesmakiem, patrząc na wyczyny brata.

- Przestań – powiedział. – Jeśli będziesz się tak wiercił, uczucie stanie się jeszcze gorsze.

Harry już chciał zripostować, ale Zgredek zjawił się w drzwiach. Obydwaj ruszyli za skrzatem w milczeniu, a kiedy dotarli do jadalni - elf zniknął.

- On nie jest straszny, prawda? – zapytał cicho Harry, na co Draco spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Nie bądź mazgaj – zganił go, po czym pchnął drzwi, wkraczając do środka niczym pan włości. Harry niepewnie wszedł za nim, próbując zachować wszelkie pozory arystokracji.

- Dzień dobry, ojcze, matko, wuju – przywitał się Draco, każdemu kiwając głową. Harry bezwiednie powtórzył jego słowa i gesty, siadając koło niego. Nie zauważył zaskoczonych spojrzeń swoich nowych rodziców ani sceptycznych, czarnych oczu, które wwiercały mu się w głowę.

Kiedy podano kolację, Harry nie odzywał się, tylko w milczeniu jadł. Starał się dyskretnie przypatrywać nowemu dorosłemu, który zjawił się na obiedzie. Był to mężczyzna o czarnych włosach i haczykowatym nosie. Miał na sobie czarną szatę ze srebrnymi guzikami, a jego wypowiedzi przyprawiały chłopca o dreszcze.

- Jak ci idą lekcje, Draco? – zapytał Severus Snape, na co blondyn natychmiast zaczął się rozwodzić nad poznanymi rzeczami. Harry często zazdrościł mu tego słowotoku i kamiennej twarzy, którą wtedy przybierał.

- A tobie, Po… - Cichy łoskot rozległ się pod stołem, a mężczyzna wymamrotał coś pod nosem. – Harry?

- Dobrze, proszę pana – odpowiedział zdawkowo, a widząc karcące spojrzenia ze strony ojca i brata, dodał: – Potrafię już rozróżniać niektóre nuty i rozmawiałem dzisiaj z matką o Hogwarcie.

- Wasz wuj jest tam profesorem eliksirów – podjął Lucjusz, na co natychmiast pojawiły się błyski zainteresowania w oczach chłopców. – Jest też opiekunem Slytherinu.

- Na pewno tam trafię! – zawołał Draco, przerywając rodzicowi. – Przepraszam, ojcze.

- Kiedy już pójdziecie do Hogwartu, na pewno nauczycie się od Severusa wielu pożytecznych rzeczy.

- Lepsi przed nimi… - Kolejny łoskot rozległ się pod stołem, na co Severus posłał rozeźlone spojrzenie Narcyzie.

* * *

_5 czerwca 1985 r._

Urodziny Draco odbyły się w ogrodzie, gdzie został przygotowany bufet z przekąskami i słodyczami. Na przyjęcie przybyło kilka zaprzyjaźnionych rodzin z dziećmi. Takim sposobem Harry poznał Blaise'a Zabiniego, Teodora Notta, Pansy Parkinson i Dafne Greengreas.

- Hej, dostałem miotłę! – krzyknął Draco, kiedy tylko rozpakował swój prezent. Dziecięca miotełka leżała w jego dłoniach, a reszta dzieci ustawiła się grupką koło niego. Harry z zafascynowaniem przyglądał się temu podarunkowi. Draco wiele razy opowiadał mu o lataniu i czarnowłosy już nie mógł się doczekać, kiedy będzie mógł to zrobić.

- Jestem po Draco! – zawołał Blaise, co nie spodobało się Teodorowi, który też chciał być po solenizancie. Harry jednym uchem przysłuchiwał się sprzeczce chłopców, a drugim słyszał pełen uwielbienia głos Draco, który wyrażał na głos swoje zadowolenie. Wycofał się przezornie do tyłu, opadając na ogrodowe krzesło.

- Czemu nie jesteś z nimi? – usłyszał nad sobą damski głos. Zmrużył oczy, próbując sobie przypomnieć skąd kojarzył tę panią.

- Kim pani jest?

- To bardzo dobrze, że nie pamiętasz – odpowiedziała wesoło kobieta, na co Harry spojrzał na nią z niezrozumieniem. Promienie słońca nieprzyjemnie wpadały mu do oczu.

- Jestem Amber Ward, mój drogi – przedstawiła się. – A więc czemu nie świętujesz z bratem?

- Oczywiście, że świętuję, tylko teraz on strasznie dużo gada, a Teodor i Blaise kłócą się, który będzie leciał po Draco – powiedział, wzruszając ramionami. – Nie chce mi się tego słuchać.

- Cieszysz się, że tutaj jesteś?

Harry spojrzał przed siebie, zauważając wciąż puszącego się Draco, który właśnie dosiadał swojej miotełki. Następnie przeniósł wzrok na rozmawiających państwo Malfoy. Uśmiechnął się.

- Tak, cieszę się, że tutaj jestem.


End file.
